


Four Brothers

by 777AngelicDemon



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Repressed Memories, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four brothers separated, united by fate and love. They stand together, strong; they stand apart, weak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: Zero

Mother Sumiko was perfect. She had a smile that warmed your heart, and was the living proof of grace and beauty. I loved her, and I wanted to be her favorite son. I wanted to live a happy life with her and my three brothers.

I was six. It was Christmas Eve, the day before my birthday. I wanted to open a present for both Christmas and my birthday early. I tried to convince, but she told me that a gentleman can wait. And I wanted to be a gentleman.

So I was okay with waiting. I left her to her cooking, smiling as she resumed singing, her voice angelic and light. My brother Peter was playing with some play dough, and my other two brothers, Bass and Matthew, were playing with stuffed toys. As the latter two were younger, I went to Peter and we formed a few monuments from the play dough.

I never knew a doorbell would cause such fear later in life. At the time, I wasn't at all interested in who was at the door. My mother answered, and there was little conversation.

Mother fell after a gunshot, and she went limp, blood seeping from her belly. She was dead. I remember screaming for her, reaching for her, as the men at the door set our home on fire. Why? Why did they have to kill my mother?!

Everything hurt, as the flames licked at my skin, burning my clothes. My mother was gone, my brothers were gone. I couldn't see. The ashes blinded me, the fire tainted me. I felt like a withered weed, drying up and useless.

I crawled blindly until I fell into a bush, curling up. The plant seemed to close around me, and the leaves eased the pain. I cried to myself, clutching my chest. I couldn't breath. I wanted my mother.

I don't know how long I laid there. It was a man who found me, a man with blonde hair and bright eyes. I couldn't hear what he was saying. My consciousness was fading. The only words I heard from him were nothing of importance to a six year old, so I simply forgot.

I should have remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

Mavericks were one of the major reasons the city was failing in economy. Humans and robots alike migrated away from Dragoon, a once vibrant place filled with life and wealth. But Mavericks started to pop up all over, and thus ruined its reputation.

Dragoon was a dangerous place, and no sane soul would stay if they had the opportunity to leave. Those who did stay were either too poor to leave, insane, or brave. Like Zero.

***

He sighed as he finished his energy drink, crushing the can with a simple squeeze and tossing it into the recycling bin. "That sure hit the spot, didn't it X?" His best friend sat before him, currently munching on some crispy fries. When addressed, he nodded, putting another finger-full into his mouth before replying, "Ya!"

Zero smiled softly, poking at his own half-finished meal. He didn't eat a whole lot of fast foods. He preferred healthier meals, but they got what they could while they were taking a break during their missions. He had grown up with a strictly vegetable and fruit diet, since he usually got ill if he ate too much of other items, but he has since learned to tolerate decent amounts of other foods.

Didn't mean he had to go crazy though.

"Where's Axl?" X asked. He was growing concerned that their other friend hadn't arrived yet. Normally they all ate together, but Axl had sent them a text, telling them to just go ahead and eat without him. It was very odd of him to do something like that, but they rolled with it anyway.

"I'm not sure X..." Zero replied, poking at his food some more. It was making him very nauseous but he didn't want to seem weird. Everyone thought it was odd that he would prefer a juicy fruit over an ice cream. He didn't like being labeled as odd. He forced another bite down. "He's probably just sleeping in. You know how he is."

"Yeah.... but he would never skip free food."

"Yeah... you're right. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, that's okay Zero. I'll call him." X took his phone from his pocket, and as he dialed in the number, Zero took their plates to the garbage. He threw them away, then on his way back, his foot was caught by something. He looked down, shocked to see that a weed had suddenly sprouted from the cracks in the ground, and had wrapped itself around his leg.

He looked at X, relieved he was too busy talking to Axl to notice. He carefully untangled his foot, kneeling before the little plant. "I know you're worried, but I'll be fine!" He whispered. It tried to tangle itself around his arm, and he moved away.

Since his childhood, the nature seemed to cling onto him. He used to talk to the plants that sprouted spontaneously, but constant teasing and three different schools later, he stopped, convincing everyone it was just a kid thing. But in all honesty, he was confused. Why did the plants just "grow"? It wasn't normal. Was he doing it? That was impossible.

Zero sat back down in his chair just as X hung up. "He said he got lost." His friend told him, putting his phone away. "I told him I'd still buy him a meal if he promised to hurry. I sent him a map."

"That Axl, always loosing his way...." Zero shook his head. "I swear, you could install a GPS into his head and he'd still get lost."

"Yeah, but he tries..." X gave a little smile. Zero snorted, but smiled back. He knew X had a thing for the newbie, but he didn't ever say anything. He would let the two figure it out themselves.

Axl took an hour to arrive then eat, so they were running behind schedule. They dashed through the city, telling each other jokes and stories. They arrived at the abandoned factory they were supposed to be investigating.

It was apparently a meeting ground for Mavericks to trade illegal parts and gamble. They had received a tip from a former Maverick, who used to hang there all the time.

Their tip was right. The place was packed with them, talking in low voices. X handed Zero a special device that would shut off all all the robots within a mile radius. "We'll set up our snipers. But you gotta do this."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I still don't understand why this doesn't work on me." He removed his outer armor, pulling a coat on then hiding the device in an inner pocket. It was voice activated, so Zero wouldn't have to seem suspicious.

The robot slipped into a window, landing behind some crates. He merged into the crowd unnoticed, heading towards the center of the factory. A few others tried to make him look at their wares. He managed to get away without making a scene.

Once in the center, he sat down on a box next to a very tall man whom was smoking. Zero cleared his throat, looking around. "Um.... Nice weather today?"

The man's eyes widened, and Zero knew he fucked up.

The device activated, and the whole factory shut down, robots falling left and right. Zero attempted to make a break for it, but the man grabbed a stun rod from a table and hit his side.

Zero cried out, and collapsed, dazed. The man handcuffed the smaller one, hissing, "You're under arrest for interference in police work. You have the right to remain silent."

****

When he received a call that his "robot" had been arrested, Akimoto Haruo nearly had a heart attack. He dropped everything he was working on to make the drive to the outskirts of the city, where the prison was located.

When he got there, Zero was sitting in a cell, knees pulled to chest. He looked embarrassed, and the man whom arrested him was now in uniform, standing by the cell. "Professor Akimoto?" He questioned.

"Just call me Haruo...." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What are the charges... this time?"

"Interference with Police work. Again."

"Thank you officer Shinsaku.... for getting him somewhere safe." Hauro went with him and paid the bail, then they returned to let Zero out.

"Bye Sato..." Zero said as they passed the officer. The drive home was silent, and that was worse than being yelled at. He knew Haruo was disappointed in him. He had been nothing but stress since he saved him those years ago.

Haruo's hair had long since greyed, and his face was wrinkled. Zero felt guilty. And he wanted to melt into his bed when they got home.

Zero tried to go right up to his room when they got home, but Haruo stopped him. "Zero... its time we've talked." The two went into the kitchen, where the younger male grabbed an apple. He had skipped the prison dinner, since it was mushy meat.

"What is it.... dad...?"

"....Zero, you're twenty years old. I don't want you to ruin your life with this 'heroic' phase.... Its time you learned...." He sighed and sat down. Zero copied him.

"You're aren't something I can just rebuild.... If you get hurt... I can't fix it."

"Sure you can~! A robot is super easy to-"

"Zero, you're human!!" Haruo shouted. He winced and looked away. Zero stared at him, his world shattered. A... human....? No... he was a robot! That's what he was told, and that's how he was raised. He shook his head, then he ran upstairs.


	3. Intro: Protoman

I once overheard my mother telling a friend that when I was born, the hospital suffered a fire. I was one of four infants in the nursery, and I was the only one who survived.

A tragic story. My mother was surprised and overjoyed that I survived. She knew I was special, especially since I came out with white hair. Unnatural hair, and the only one to survive a fire which claimed 28 lives, four of which were babies like me.

I didn't feel special because of that. Mommy made me feel special with her songs, her food, and her in general. We all loved my mommy.

I was five.

It was around Christmas time, and my older brother had been in the kitchen with mommy. I was fascinated with play dough, building and molding monuments from the substance. My brother Zero and I were "far beyond our age in knowledge" as the doctor once said. He told mommy that we had minds that could surpass his own. I thought he was stupid.

Zero left the kitchen, heading over to me for play time. I knew he wasn't going to play with our little brothers, as they weren't as advanced as we were. So we spent time together, making even more monuments as mommy cooked. The doorbell rang. I was always scared of the doorbell, but what would unfold would deepen my fear.

Mommy answered the door, and I could see her skin go pale. She looked terrified. I began to walk over to her, wanting to hold her and wanting her to sing to me. But I didn't know that she would never sing to me again.

I caught a glimpse of the man in front of her. He held a gun to her, and pulled the trigger. A loud noise rang out, and it hurt my ears. I didn't cry yet, not until mommy fell over, blood seeping out of her dress. I screamed, "MOMMY!" But I could barely hear my own words. My ears were ringing.

The man tossed a bottle with a rag in it towards the couch, and hurried off. I wanted to hurt him for making mommy fall. The fire raged violently, instantly spreading. I lost sight of my brothers, only mommy was what I saw. The fire touched my clothes, setting them ablaze, but my skin remained unharmed.

The fire made me feel strong. I needed to help mommy. I tried to grab her hand, to shake her awake, but she didn't move. There was a lot of blood. Why wasn't she moving? I grabbed her shirt and tried to tug, but it dissolved into ash, and soon she was covered in flames.

The fire was coming from my hands. I gasped, stumbling back, then I tried to run towards where my brothers were last. I ran into the fire, calling out their names, until I had ran through the back door and into a puddle. The water made my skin hurt, and I began crying, limping away from my home, from my family.

I fell into the grass, curling up as the last of my clothing turned to ash. I shivered in the cold air, and laid there for a long time. Finally, a warm hand touched my neck, then lifted me up. I heard voices.

"How did he survive the fire?"

"He's clearly lucky."

"His feet have blisters on them. We should take him to a hospital."

"Yes... and maybe... we should keep him with us. The orphanages are already overflowing...."

The person carried me away from the burning building, away from mommy and my brothers. I didn't know whether to be thankful or angry. But I was tired. I closed my eyes, and slept.


	4. Chapter 2

The last moving box was unloaded from the truck, and set into the new home. A new start is exactly what they needed, Chaud thought, as he sat on the front step, biting into his snow cone. His father had bought them both the cold treat for helping with the boxes, although they had hired some men to do it.

His robot assistant sat beside him, watching as the ice in his cone rapidly melted. This wasn't uncommon. Unless he was wearing the special gloves Chaud's dad designed for him, everything he touched would heat up swiftly.

He had the gloves beside him, so that he wouldn't get the sweet treat on it. Chaud watched the ice of his robot's cone melt, smiling softly. He found it super cool that his robot could do something. ProtoMan was really cool, a new advanced type of robot his father designed when he was young.

Proto noticed Chaud staring, then smiled. "Wanna see it melt faster?" He asked, and Chaud nodded eagerly. Proto gently placed his finger upon the ice, and focused. Then the ice erupted into a ball of flame for a moment, before completely melting down within seconds.

"Proto!" Chaud's father had been leaving the house when he saw the spectacle. "You know what our rule is about that!" He swiftly stepped in front of him, crossing his arms. Proto lowered his head, frowning. He hated being caught.

"I must never remove the gloves nor use the power that you have gifted me with." He mumbled, slurping up remains of his ice cream. The cold liquid burned his mouth, as did all cold drinks, but he didn't complain. Chaud's father sighed. "You know why we have this rule, Proto."

"But dad-"

"No buts, Chaud! May I remind you why we had to move?" Both boys were shut up by that. Proto remembered exactly why. It had been his fault the house burned down, and his fault that they had to switch towns completely. He hated being reminded of that....

*****

Chaud had just gotten home from school that afternoon. He dumped his backpack onto the couch and went over to the kitchen, where Proto was making an after school snack for his master.

"Hello Chaud!" He greeted, finishing the plate of snacks surrounding three small bowls of various dippings. He had already made Chaud's which was waiting on the table. The teen yawned and gave a tired "Hi" as he went over to his snack, already working on devouring it.

Proto smiled, wiping any residue off the gloves with a rag, and he took his own plate to the table so he could sit near Chaud. They ate in silence, Chaud too tired from boring day to wanna start any conversation.

When they finished, Chaud looked at the clock, and smiled. "Dad won't be home for a few hours...." And he smirked at his robot. Proto bit his lip. "But.... you know what he thinks about us doing that...."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him.... Come on, don't you wanna have some fun?"

"But.... we might get in real trouble..." Proto looked up at Chaud, who gave him his best begging eyes. "Please~~?"

After weighing the pros and cons, he finally gave a nod, and the two went upstairs to Proto's room, which was the only safe place to do what they planned. Proto removed his gloves, then turned to face Chaud. "Watch~" He whispered, as if someone would hear them. He focused on his hands, then a ball of orange and red flames slowly grew, dancing in his bare palms.

Chaud's eyes lit up with excitement, and he grinned. "Woah... I wonder how dad was able to do that with your A.I. and stuff." He kept his gaze to the mesmerizing flames. Proto smiled, then moved his hands away from the ball, splitting it into two smaller flames. He focused on the temperature, and the red-orange balls began to turn purple in color, as the heat rose.

The younger male took a few steps back, as the temperatures in the room rose. His face perspired, but he didn't look away. Proto's ability was beautiful.

There was a crash downstairs, and both boys gasped. The flames in the robot's hands went out, and they stood in semi-darkness, frightened. Proto pulled on a glove so he could grab a bat from his closet. "Stay here, Chaud..." he whispered. Chaud shook his head. "You're not going down alone."

Proto frowned, but he did feel thankful. So Chaud retrieved a curtain rod from the linens closet, and they crept downstairs, hearing hushed talking and items being moved around.

"Come on guys, get the loot faster!"

"Sorry boss, but dese guys have lotsa stuff. More than we can carry."

"Well, find a way, and let's get outta here!"

Proto gulped. "Call 911..." He mouthed to Chaud, who nodded and backed up to do the call in another room. The robot took a shaky breath, and tried to peek at the crooks. They looked his way, and he backed up, but they got a glimpse of his white hair. "Heya boss! There's a kid there!"

"Well, get him! We can also get a ransom!" Proto backpedaled into the same room as Chaud, who was telling the operator in a hushed voice their address. A big man stomped into the room, and laughed when he saw the two. "Y'all sure are pretty! We could fetch a nice price for ya!" And he charged at them.

Proto yanked off his other glove, and braced his hands out. "Stand back!!!" He screamed, but it didn't deter the man. Proto closed his eyes, bracing for impact. The minute the man touched Proto, he set on fire, red flames engulfing him.

He screamed horridly, skin turning black and sliding off his bones, which started to crack under the intense heat. Chaud's eyes widened in fear, and he couldn't speak. Proto gasped, looking down at his hands. "What....?"

A second man hurried in, gasping at the sight. "You little bitch!" He spat, and he came at them, knife in hand. Proto felt a surge of confidence, and charged at him, leaving behind a trail of fire. He grabbed the man's hand, and grinned as he also went up in flames.

The third man came in, hissing as he saw his men, dead and burnt."You're gonna get it!!" He roared, and he aimed his pistol at Proto. However, he then aimed it at Chaud, and Proto screamed. "Chaud, look out!!" He fought to regain control of the fire within him as he grabbed Chaud's arm, and tugged him out of the way.

Thankfully, Chaud didn't become a human torch like the other two, but he screeched as a horrible burn was left where Proto grabbed him. The man missed his first shot, but then aimed at the boys. Proto closed his eyes and tried to focus on where the man was, trying to set fire to him from afar.

It worked. An existing flame went over the man like a wave, and he collapsed. But then the flames began to spread, through the house. Proto, still gripping his master, helped him up, and snatched his glove. "Get out of the house Chaud!!"

"I'm not leaving you!!"

"But you can't survive fire like I can!" and with his gloved hand, he shoved Chaud towards a window. "Go!!" And he darted upstairs to retrieve his other glove. Once both were in place, he went towards the window Chaud climbed out of.

Then he saw the burn he left on his master, and something snapped inside of him. The red fires turned to a sweltering purple, and Proto was frozen, staring at the burn. He hurt his master. How could he? He would be scrapped for sure.

"Proto!! Get out of there!!" Chaud yelled, covering the burn with a ripped part of his shirt. Proto snapped out of his trance, and hopped out.

The fire fighters arrived minutes later, and were confused on how a house fire could be purple in color. It was unnatural. Chaud was being treated, when his father, Erik, returned home, in shock to see their three story home burnt down to nothing.

Proto was the only unharmed one, and was suspected of causing the fire. No charges were pressed however, as it could be justified with self-defense. And that was when Proto became truly afraid of how strong he was.

*****

Erik sighed as the two kept their heads down, remembering the fire all too well. Chaud absentmindly rubbed the hand print scar left behind, mumbling, "Well.... if you don't want him to use it so much, why don't you just take it away?"

The older man tensed up. "I can't.... and I guess you should know the truth now... Follow me." And he went inside. The boys looked at each other, but then got up and quickly went after Erik. What truth? Proto wondered. Erik took them to his soon to be office, and opened the box labeled files.

He pulled out a thick one, and handed it to Proto. "Your name is Peter Arikawa, and you are a human."


	5. Intro: Bass

I don't remember some of my childhood.

I remember what my family looked like, and what my mother and younger brother were named. Sumiko was my mother, and she was nothing less than grace. She was so beautiful, I was surprised that our father was never around. Maybe our father was just some bum. Maybe he died in a fierce battle. I'm not sure. But what I do know is that Mother was the second most beautiful person in the world.

The first was my little brother Matthew. Before he was born, I spent the time by myself. Its not what I wanted. I wanted to play with my older brothers, but they were advanced more mentally than me, so they didn't wish to include me.

I spent time with mother when they shunned me. She taught me the importance of sharing knowledge, and told me that to be open and social was the way to happiness. I wanted to show her how well I could be at making friends. But we lived in the country, and neighbors were sparse.

When Matthew was born, my world was blessed with him. He was the most perfect child, and I quickly claimed him as "mine". I didn't share him with our older brothers, but they didn't really ask for him often.

Matthew and I always played together. I taught him how to talk, roll over, crawl, walk, sing, dance.... I made sure to teach all I could. It was almost as if Matthew was a trophy I could show off and be proud of all I taught him.

But it was more than that. Matthew was mine, and I adored him. I thought nothing would ever tear apart our bond, for it was so strong.

I was wrong.

I can't remember when it happened, but it was during the winter. I remember because I kept opening windows to feel the winter breeze upon my skin. I loved breezy nights, and I remember sitting by the only open window with Matthew in front of me. We were playing house.

"Can I be momma again?" He asked, picking up a stuffed unicorn. I nodded, and smiled as he let out a squeal of delight. "Then you are dadda!" He told me, pushing over a black bear plush. I nodded, and we commenced our playtime.

My older brother with white hair came over to us, since my other one was in the kitchen with Mother. "You guys are playing house? That game is for stinky babies!" He crossed his arms and gave a smug smile. "I'm not a baby. I make things. What do you guys make?"

"Well, he's the mom, and I'm the dad," I told him, and I picked up a few more toys. "And when moms and dads get together, they make babies!!" And I threw the toys at him. He scrambled away, glaring at us. I snickered, and retrieved the toys that had scattered.

"Bassy?" Matthew looked at me, confused. "Mommas and Daddas make babies?" He asked. I nodded, sitting in front of him and organizing our toys. "So.... if I'm a momma, and you are dadda, do we make babies?"

"When we're older, we can. If you want." I smiled at him, amused by his innocence. "We can't make babies until we're older, but yeah. One day." He grinned at that.

"Does that mean we have to get married?" He asked. I nodded, then leaned forward and pecked him on the nose. "Will you be my wife when we are adults?" I asked, and he eagerly nodded. With that established, we resumed our playing.

The door bell rang while Carla, Matthew's "sister" was yelling at me for buying the wrong cheese. We didn't pay any attention to it, as I walked over to the toy box to get the toy car for Matthew. I was rummaging through the toys when I heard it, a gunshot. Smoke started billowing from a fire near the couch.

I thought it was my brother's fault, but when I saw Mother laying limp on the ground, I froze. Flames spread quickly, and I heard Matthew cry out. I whipped towards where he was, but he was gone. "Matthew!!" I screamed his name, trying to see through the black smoke and red flames. But it was pointless.

I close my eyes, focusing carefully. Then, a gust of wind lifted me, carrying me out the house through the front door. I tumbled onto the grass, swiftly looking around for Matthew. "Where are you Matthew!?!" I shrieked, trying to extinguish the fires with the winds. But strong, cold hands grabbed me and picked me up.

I kicked and scream. "Matthew!! I need to get Matthew!" I yelled at the person. It was an old man, with a vile expression.

"Such excellent abilities...." He hiss, and he carried me by my arms and legs towards a waiting air ship. A robot who was waiting injected something into my head, and I fell into a restless slumber. My memories from then on blend into the same thing:

Training.


	6. Chapter 3

Dr. Albert W. Wily was a notorious man. He was known for kidnapping the best robots and converting them to his own minions. He was known for unleashing horrible viruses onto the net. He was know for being the cruelest scientist alive. But what he was really known for was his creation.

Bass.

Bass was a very advanced, very strong robot. He was shown to the world on live TV, where he brutally tore apart an entire group of robot soldiers, all by himself. Wily was proud to be the owner and maker of such a death machine, and the military were instantly worried about Bass.

Not only did he display massive strength, and impossible speeds, but he controlled a very strange thing, that no other robot could: Wind, and wind branched out into many things: Air, sounds, weather. Bass was indeed an impressive robot. His skills were often demonstrated live on many websites. It was apparent that Wily liked to show off what was his. And Bass was Wily's, in body and in skill.

But in mind and in heart? Bass still belonged to the brother that he had lost long ago, to a horrible fire. Wily told Bass that he had searched the house, and no one was alive. They had all perished, and he made this a very strong point. Bass had no one but Wily, and he should start repaying him.

Bass did, with skills that he himself didn't know could be so strong. He followed Wily's every order, and didn't question a single action. With his brother dead, what did he have to live for? He was Wily's robot, and his family were nothing more than robots as well.

Bass laid his his bleak, barren room, eyes turned towards the ceiling with a bored glaze over them. He had finished his training for the day, and they had already done a broadcasting that morning. So, while Wily could relax in front of a flat screen with whatever meal he wanted, Bass had sit in a room with only a bed and a desk, with cold, mushy stew waiting. "Robots don't need real meals," Wily always said.

Bass sighed, sitting up. Maybe he could go on a walk? But... was that even allowed? He stood, swiftly adorning a cloak, and headed towards the door, trying the door knob. It was unlocked, so he stepped out into the dim hallway, heading towards the training grounds. But instead of going out to the courses, he went towards the outer areas, wondering what laid beyond his home.

There was a brick wall, which was easy to scale, due his climbing sessions. Once at the top, he was able to see beyond the familiar land he grew up on. There was nothing but forest, far into the horizon, but more to the right, mountains, then upon those mountains, a city?

He took a breath. He'd be back before Wily knew he was gone. Right? He could return. He just.... wanted to see. And maybe even explore. Yeah, he could do this.

Bass focused carefully, calling the winds to him. He wanted to go the city. He wanted to fly over the forest like he had done through the courses before. And the winds answered. A strong gust took him across the miles of forest, across scattered ponds, across a world he had never seen, before slowly placing him near the outskirts of the city.

It was starting to get dark. Wily would go straight to bed. He'd never check on Bass before, so why would he start now? Bass pulled the hood over his head, his blood colored eyes shining in the darkness. He's never been to the city before. What would it be like? Would there be humans or robots?

He walked slowly into the city, eyes widening as he took in all the sights, sounds, smells. He wished he had money to spend, as he stepped towards the window of a bakery. The scent made his mouth water, but he knew he couldn't get any of the food. So he continued on. He didn't get a few steps before a little girl tugged on his cloak. "Mister? Can you help me? My kite is stuck on a tree and mommy can't reach it."

Truth be told, children melted his heart, so he nodded and followed her to a tree in between two stores, where a mother could be seen trying to grab the kite from the top most branch. Bass's eyes glowed brightly, and a gust of wind helped him leap to the top.

He took the kite out and landed on his feet, smiling at the shocked mother and happy child. "Here you go miss." He said softly, handing the kite to the girl. The mother smiled, and handed Bass a bill. "Here, for your trouble sir." And she left with her daughter.

Bass examined the money. It was $10, and he was reminded of the bakery. His stomach growled at the thought, and he chuckled to himself. He went back to the bakery, money in hand, and stepped inside. There was a young man, round in the belly area, who was bagging cookies.

He was short, with a pierced lip, and his hair was dyed blue and red. He looked up when Bass entered, green eyes curious. "Welcome sir! What can I help you with?" Bass was taken aback. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. "Um... um... um..." He felt his face going red.

The young man giggled. "Not sure? Don't worry, a lot of people don't really know what to buy when it comes to a shop full of sweets. Take your time, we don't close for another two hours."

Bass went up to the man and thrusted the $10 towards him. "What does this buy?" He said in a hurried voice, looking down to avoid eye contact. The man giggled.

"Anything from this row, two things from this row, or 20 cookies." He gestured to the display box, where a variety of goodies waited. Bass examined them silently, wondering what they tasted like, or what the heck they were.

"What's that?"

"A cinnamon bun."

"And that?"

"A slice of pie."

"And that?"

"A slice of cake."

"And that?"

"A strudel."

"And that?"

"A donut."

"And that?"

"An eclair."

"And that?"

"A muffin."

"And that?"

"That's also a donut."

Bass felt embarrassed that he had to ask what everything was, but the man didn't mind. He was giggling, watching Bass carefully. "So, where are you from?" He asked, and Bass jumped, looking at him with a surprised expression. "What?"

"Where are you from? Everyone in the town knows those things~ So you must be from out of town." The man grinned. "I'm Jordan, by the way. And you?"

"Ba.... Ba...." He couldn't exactly just say Bass. He was pretty famous for brutal dismemberment of robots. "Ba......rry. Barry. My name is Barry." He nodded. Jordan rested his chin on his hands. "Well Barry, may I suggest the maple eclair and banana nut muffin? I'll even throw in a free chocolate donut, since this is your first time at my shop."

"Um... sure!" He paid for the treats and started for the door. "Hey Barry!" Bass turned to him, tilting his head. Jordan smiled and waved. "Come back soon! We start making crepes on Sunday!" Bass nodded, a smile on his lips, and he headed out.

Before he knew it, he was going into the woods, but not towards his home. He wasn't going home. He couldn't, now that he experienced the outside world. Bass was unsure if this would go well with Wily, but he didn't care. He settled into a cave, nearby the city, happily enjoying the sweets for the first time. Maybe he should stop being Bass. Get a hair cut, move to the city. He didn't like Bass all that well.

Bass had a dead family, and he didn't want to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking it so far? Leave a comment~!!


	7. Intro: Mega Man

My childhood is composed of blurred colors and muffled voices, with only moments of clarity to help me seek what I lost. As a young child of three, it is to be expected that very little of my infancy has stayed within my mind.

I knew it was winter. I felt like a solid lake outside in the cold air, so mommy kept me inside, where I could stay warm and comfortable. She would take the older brothers I had outside for play, whilst I stayed inside with the only one who mattered:

Bassy. He was the greatest person in my world, next to mommy. Maybe even better. He often told me I was the light of his world. He told me a lot of things I can't remember, but one stays the clearest in my mind: We were to be married.

It was that horrid night when he promised me, before the accident, that we were gonna get married when we were older. I remember the happiness I felt, the joy running through me. Then, the doorbell rang. I remember fire and smoke, and I remember not being able to find my brother. I hid in the toy chest, away from the heat that reminded me of one of my older brother, and I remember crying.

I was found by a scientist who searched the smoky remains for survivors. He lifted my shivering body into his warm arms, telling me it was going to be alright. I remember being put into a car near another little boy, who began to babble about the fire.

Then I remember sleep. That's how my tale begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!


	8. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic slurs near the end. Be warned.

The loud ring of school bells signaled the end of the education day. Students flooded out from the campus, chattering among themselves about the festival that was scheduled for that night.

The Festival of the Sea was a large event that has been occurring since the founding of their city, and it was chance for everyone to get back in tune with nature. On the shores, bonfire would be burning all along the coast, and a great sea dragon would march down from one end to another, following a Mikumari.

The people who didn't want to watch the parade could go into the sea during the dark night, awaiting the migration of fish who glowed. It was a lovely event, and everyone would want to attend, for there were lots of hidden places for teenagers to hide.

Lan Hikari was walking to the bike rack, having already bid his goodbyes to his friends for time being. He had to go home and get ready for the festival. His friend Maylu was the voted mikumari this year, so she definitely expected him to go. He was happy to oblige.

He gasped in surprise when he saw a certain someone waiting by the bike rack, sipping a bottle of water. "Mega Man!" He cheered, and he hurried over. His assistant robot smiled, closing the bottle and setting it back into his back. "Hey Lan! Thought I'd come get ya since we have a big night tonight." He gave a grin, and Lan nodded.

"Yeah, Maylu will kick our butts if we're not on time to this festival...." Lan chuckled, unlocking his bike and mounting it. They set off, riding side by side. "So Mega Man!" Lan began. "Are you excited for the festival?"

"You know it~! I always love going to the ocean~" He smiled dreamily. "Surrounded by all that water, submerging into it for hours..."

"Maybe we should get a pool~ You might be able to more than party tricks with water in a cup!" Lan laughed, as they went onto a bridge. From there, they had a nice view of the sparkling blue ocean. Mega Man felt the urge to stop his bike. The water called him, as always, to join it. And how he wished he could, but he had a debt to serve, and he would repay it.

Lan noticed his bot had stopped, so he did as well. "Yo, Mega Man! We got a festival to get ready for, you know! We'll be at the ocean in a few hours!" Mega Man silently nodded, as he resumed the ride home with his master.

They eventually reached the house, where Lan's mom was already loading the car with supplies in case Lan was to get injured, cold, sick, tired, hungry, etc etc. Lan smiled as his mom waved to them. Haruka Hikari folded her arms across her chest, smiling as the boys locked their bikes in front, and headed to the door.

"Make sure you have warm clothes over your swimsuits boys! It's going to be chilly tonight~!" And she continued organizing the supplies. Lan and Mega Man went inside, were after school snacks waited for them on the table. They ate quickly, going upstairs to change.

"Honestly, as happy as I am for Maylu. you should have been the mikumari, Mega Man," Lan chirped, slipping out of his clothes. "I mean, you actually have water powers, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but a mikumari is a Priest/ess/. Only for girls, Lan." Mega Man pulled on his swimming trunks, then a t-shirt. "As cool as it would have been, its also best to not use my abilities so much. An accident could happen."

"But you can control it so well, I doubt anything bad could happen!" Lan pulled on a sweater and sweats over his swimsuit, Mega Man copying the actions. "Dad's just being paranoid. You know how he can get sometimes...."

"I suppose..." Mega Man yawned, sitting down on the bed. "I am excited though. We never go to the ocean, and now, we are! You have no idea how much I love the ocean~" He sighed dreamily. "The water is so perfect~ The creatures are so kind and gentle~ And something about the wind brings back so many good feelings~ It's like a memory~"

Lan listened intently. His robot often spoke of the "dreams" he had of another family, one where Mega Man was a human child, with brothers and an angelic mother. How they all were in tune with the elements. They were cool stories, Lan had to admit. Where they came from, however, was the mystery.

"Boys! It's time to go~! We need to pick up your father~!" Haruka called, as she finished shoving the last of the supplies into the crowded trunk.

"Okay mom!!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They rushed downstairs, and into the car. As they began the drive to Yuichiro Hikari's work, the boys excitedly discussed their plans, about how they'd go to the middle section of the shores, swim before the dragon came, watch the dragon, then compete in the crab collecting contest.

Haruka smiled to herself as the boys talked. They were so young and full of potential. She loved their friendship, and how Lan, a once quiet child, opened up so much once Mega Man joined the family.

They picked up Yuichiro, who announced that the boys were old enough to play without supervision, and that as long as they returned by the curfew he'd set, then they could go wherever they pleased during the festival.

That excited them more. Mega Man wanted no more than to be in the waters, but he'd do what his master wished. A robot was supposed to follow orders, after all. When they arrived at the beach, there was already a sizable crowd. The parade would begin in an hour, leaving plenty of time for swimming.

Haruka gave them a basket of food, blankets, and supplies, and told them to call her if anything went wrong. Then, they were free to roam. They headed to the middle section of the shores, as planned, and got a spot near the water. Mega Man was practically shaking from his excitement. The water was so close, he could sense the waves clawing at the sandy shores.

"Go on Mega Man! I wanna get warmed up first!" Lan chirped as he removed his warm clothes and t-shirt. Mega Man squealed happily, practically ripping off his over-clothes before running into the foamy water. He felt energized and happy once he was in the waves.

He sunk down into the water swiftly, swimming down towards the outer ocean. He could see fish in the distance, and he called out to them. They responded eagerly, swimming around him and greeting him. Mega Man smiled, inhaling in the water. It was so pure and healed any injuries within him.

He felt at home within the water, and nothing seemed to matter when he was in such a flowy, carefree environment. He stayed underwater for a long time, just laying on the sand underneath and watching the ocean surface shimmer. Why should he ever leave? He should just stay there forever, at one with his true home. But when he felt enough time passed, and when he assumed Lan would start to worry, he allowed himself to float up, and breech the surface.

"Hey Mega Man!!" Lan called out for him, swimming over. How Mega Man got so far out so quickly was a mystery, but hopefully he could swim just as fast back to him. Mega Man dove back under and swiftly swam over, popping up before him. "Yeah?"

"I got worried, bro~" Lan chuckled, splashing water at him. "But why should I be? You're practically a fish!"

"Should I take offense?"

"It's a compliment!"

"You called me a fish. How in the world is that a compliment?" He glared at him, but they shared a laugh and the two swam back to the shore. It was already getting dark, and the waters were slowly becoming black. Mega Man frowned, then looked back to the horizon. He called out for the fish that glowed, and then went onto the sandy beach. Lan was drying off already. "The dragon should have started it's journey now. Let's go get good seats."

"Yeah~" Although it pained him to move away from the water, he did so because it was what his master wanted. He was a good robot. They settled on a fence outlining the dragon's path, opening their basket of food and starting their dinner.

In the distance, down the path, was a long blue thing. It was skillfully made, and water spewed from its mouth every now and then. Atop the dragon on a throne of coral on seaweed (artificial, of course) was the Mikumari, Maylu, adorned in robes made to resemble the sea itself.

Mega Man felt his breath go away as he watched the spectacle, his stomach full of butterflies. How he wished he could be atop a real dragon of water, to be a resident of the ocean. A pleasant chill ran through his body, and he smiled.

Water burst from the dragon's mouth, spraying Lan and Mega Man heavily. Lan let out a surprised yelp, and Mega Man laughed happily. Maylu looked shocked, and swiftly stuttered an apology, but Lan was already waving it off.

"Don't worry about us, Great Mikumari! We were just blessed by the magic water of the Sea Dragon!" Lan chirped, giving an exaggerated bow. Mega Man giggled, bowing his head slightly. "Oh yes~ Don't you worry about us~ We will be okay." Maylu smiled and gave a small nod, before looking ahead once more, taking a deep breath as the "dragon" continued on its way.

Lan grimaced as he looked down at his ruined sandwich. "Eeeew. You think they would avoid spraying those with food in their hands, am I right?" Mega Man shrugged, as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Maybe that's what they do every year. We usually are at the end, when the water is running low. So we didn't get to see the blasts as much."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Lan tossed the soggy meal into a nearby trash can, sighing. "Well, there goes our food.... did mom put any money in the medical bag?"

"Let me check..." Luckily, the bag was waterproof, so it survived the soaking they got. Mega Man rummaged through the bag swiftly, producing a Ziploc baggie of money. Written on it was "Don't go crazy", which made the two giggle. "Well, we should only use it for food, and maybe one thing each. Right?" Lan glanced up at Mega Man, who nodded.

They crossed the now open road, heading towards the Beachside Shoppe, which had everything from clothes to food. They wrung out their clothes before going in, picking out some sandwiches and soda (Mega Man got a bottle of water), before going up the counter.

A group of older boys came into the store, and started snickering among themselves, pointing at the two and whispering. Mega Man tensed up, and instinctively took Lan's hand. Lan was used to it, because since the boys were younger, Mega Man had been clingy and dependent on contact. Lan thought it was an odd thing for a robot to do, but didn't question it.

They paid for the food, and headed out. The boys followed not too far behind, and Mega Man suddenly wanted to go into the water. He'd be safe there. He knew the waters. "Lan...." He was about to ask him if they could go swimming, but then one of the boys following them called out.

"Hey faggots!! Get a fucking room!" The other three guys laughed, high-fiving one another. Lan growled softly, walking more quickly. "Let's go to mom, Mega Man...." He mumbled, and they started towards where his mom and dad would be.

Then the boys sped up, and backed them up to the water. One of them grinned, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Homos like you need to learn a lesson." He held up the item, which was a pocket knife. The edge was serrated, and looked painful. Mega Man's eyes widened, as the boy closed in.

That's when the water came. A large wave rose up and crashed onto the boys, leaving a bubble of air around Lan and Mega Man. The younger boy gave Mega Man a look of shock and surprise, as he noticed his robot's eyes had faded into a solid swirl of blue and white, the pupils and whites of his eyes gone. The water raged violently around them, yet soon receded, leaving the boys on the shore, limp and silent.

Mega Man's eyes returned to normal, and he let out a gasp of surprise. He backed up, stepping into the water. He'd be safe there, no one could hurt him in the ocean. Lan, still being held by Mega Man, was forced to step into the water too.

A crowd started forming, exclaiming in surprise and in horror.

"Did you see that?!?"

"It was like a water demon!!"

"No, it was that robot!!"

"It must have some sort of magnetic connection to the water!"

"That robot hurt the boys!!"

"He should be scrapped!"

Mega Man trembled with fear, as the water clawed at legs, trying to reach him. Lan stood in front of his robot, glaring at the crowd. He would rather die than let them scrap his robot. Yuichiro and Haruka pushed their way through the crowd, and hurried over to the boys. "Come on, its time to go..." Yuichiro mumbled, grabbing their arms and leading them away from the protesting crowd.

They went to the car, where Haruka gave them towels then ushered them in. They drove off swiftly, silent. Lan stared at Mega Man, who kept his head down, then asked, "Dad.... Mega Man is a robot. He couldn't have hurt them. Robots can't hurt humans."

"Lan, he is a not a robot!" Yuichiro snapped, then he regretted saying that. Mega Man jerked his head up. "What!?" He threw the towel off his shoulders. "I'm not?!" Lan looked equally shocked. Yuichiro didn't respond for a moment. Then, after a long moment, "You are a human... one will abilities that can kill."

"....Did.... Did I kill those boys?"

"....no."

Mega Man and Lan let out a sigh of relief, then the older one asked, "Where do I come from? What's my real name? What happened to my family?"

"Matthew, your family is dead."


	9. Ch. 5

It was hard to still believe he was a robot after that night. Haruo made sure to force him to sit with him, and he gave him a long talk about his past. Where he was found, who was killed, what the police thought. It brought back unpleasant memories he thought were just dreams. He didn't like this at all.

But he had to take this responsibility. Haruo told him the only body found was his mother's, so she was definitely gone. However, the bodies of her other children were never found, and that might mean they were also alive. And Zero should go after them.

"But Dad, I'm only 21. How can I find them? I have no leads on what they look like."

"That's why I'm giving you this." He pulled a file from one of his filing cabinets. "This is a file of the case. I took a copy of it, since I took you. And a few days ago, I learned I wasn't the only one. Another man took a copy, and that struck me as odd."

"Why?" He took the old file. It was heavy.

"No one cared about your mother Zero. She lived in the country, and her neighbors didn't even know she was there. Only those who knew about her death would take a file about her. Either someone who took your brother took the file, or your biological father took it."

"......" Zero didn't respond. He had opened the file, and was met with a photo of his mother. She was beautiful, stunning really. Dark hair, wavy and framing a pale face with pink lips and silver eyes. Her nose was like his own, and he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"....She's.... she's beautiful.... why? Why would anyone kill her?"

"....Zero, you know your ability...? With the plants?" Haruo asked. Zero looked away, biting his lip. "...yeah... why?"

"I believe that she had similar powers, as well as all your brothers. There were probably people who wanted her gone because of this ability. As well as you and your brothers. Your abilities make you powerful. And that's the most likely reason she was killed. And that's why you have to find your brothers. They're in danger."

"I.... I remember their names...." He turned a page of the file, meeting with the baby face of one his brothers. "...That one is Peter.... and he... could do stuff with fire." Haruo smiled. "Yes, yes! You are the oldest. It makes sense you would remember."

"....And the other two were Bass and Matthew... Matthew couldn't go outside in the winter. And Peter didn't like going outside...." Zero closed the file, and took a shaky breath. "I have to find them. They have powers like me... So I'm not alone after all."

Haruo nodded, and smiled sadly. "I will help you prepare for your journey. You should head to Netopolis. They have all the records of humans and robots. You can compare the photos you have to those there and find your brothers."

"....Dad.... Will you be alright without me?" Zero asked, worry tainting his voice. Haruo nodded. "I will. I'm not old, you know. You, however, need to be careful. You might have enemies because of your past. Control your power, and stay discreet. I can give you some money for the trip."

"....Thank you daddy...." And he hugged him tightly, trembling slightly. Haruo hugged him back, sighing shakily. "You'll be alright. Call me every week."

"I'll call everyday!" He promised, holding back tears. He didn't want to leave the man whom had been his father for so long, but he had to. He needed to find his brothers. What if they didn't know how to control their powers? What if they accidentally hurt someone? What if someone was hurting them right now?

It took him less than a day to pack. He was always good at packing, considering how many times they had moved because of his ability. Haruo gave him $400, which was a lot to Zero, but his father had insisted that he take that much. And then he departed, leaving behind the life he had known for years. He cried, but he didn't let Haruo see. He wanted to look like he was mature enough for this, when in reality, he was not.

He made it to Netopolis quickly, with the aid of a bullet train. It was evening, so he concluded that place that held all the records would be closed in a short amount of time. He sighed as he went into a grocery store, intent on buying something healthy to eat. He didn't want to spend his dad's money on junk food.

He started browsing the aisles for some fruits and vegetables, as two people in dark cloaks came into the store. They headed straight towards Zero, silent and intimidating. He didn't notice as he was trying to find some bananas that weren't bruised.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he yelped. He instantly swung a fist towards who was touching him, but it was blocked. Then, one of the people removed their hood and spoke. "Zero, why did you go on an adventure without us?" It was X, and he was grinning. Zero let out a sigh of relief, as the other person copied him and revealed himself to be Axl.

"Guys, did you really follow me? This isn't a joke, you know...." He grumbled.

"We know. You still should have told us you were leaving. You didn't even say goodbye...." X frowned, crossing his arms. "And because you didn't tell your best friends so, we decided we should leave our parents' houses and go wherever you're going." Axl gave a small nod in agreement.

Zero pulled himself away from them. "Guys, I didn't just leave because I felt like it. I have a job to do. And it's very important that I get it done." He turned away. "Goodbye, and go home."

"Zero, we wanna help!" Axl chirped, touching his shoulder softly. "We always want to help you."

"Well, you can't! I'm not even a robot, you shouldn't be friends with me!" He snapped, pushing him off. "And I'm not too happy about learning my entire life was just a hidden lie!!" X and Axl looked puzzled. "What.... what do you mean?" X asked.

".....Dad told me.... that I was basically adopted. He didn't create me. I'm not a robot. My mother died in a fire, and I have four missing brothers.... And that's why I left. I have to find them. They're just like me!"

"Well, of course...." Axl shifted from one foot to another. "They're your brothers. I suppose they would look like you."

"No.... they have... powers... like I do. Abilities.... that I didn't tell you guys about... Because I didn't want to be seen as a freak."

"Oh Zero... we would never see you as a freak." X took his hand. "Show us these abilities. It doesn't matter whether you're human or robot, we will always care." He gave a sincere smile.

Zero sighed softly. "Fine.... let me get food first... and I guess if you guys are going to tag along... get some food too. And please make it relatively healthy." They split up to get the groceries, and soon met up at the register. Zero was relieved that there was some fruits in each of their piles. They paid $107.78, then went over to a motel to check into. The room was $40 for the three of them for two nights, and they got a bathroom, microwave, and mini fridge in the room.

After putting away the food, Zero went over to the window, opening it. The breeze on his face gave him memories of Bass, and he smiled softly. "Are you guys ready to see it?" He asked softly, and both gave an excited "Yes!" Zero looked out, grinning at the withering plants below the window. He focused carefully, extending a hand and calling them towards him.

They sprouted quickly, climbing the walls of the motel and wrapping about his wrists. X and Axl gasped, then clapped enthusiastically. "Zero, that's amazing!" X laughed. "Why would we call you a freak? That's so cool!!"

Zero shrugged, and looked back to the plants. "Alright.... you can go now...." He whispered, and they released him, backing down and away from the window. Zero closed it, sitting on the bed and sighing. "My brothers... have abilities too. I don't think theirs are exactly like mine, but you get the idea."

Axl sat beside Zero, patting his back. "We'll help you find them. We'd love to help." X gave a nod of agreement, and Zero felt a wave of emotion. He's never been more glad than he was then to have such amazing friends.

"Let's eat, then sleep. We have to go through a lot of records to get any leads on where they might be, or if they're even alive..." Zero told them. The trio ate microwaved Cream of Mushroom soup, and changed into their pajamas. There were only two beds, so Axl and X volunteered to share one.

As he laid in the bed, in the pitch blackness of the room, he wondered if Axl and X would silently kiss or something more. It'd be cute if they both realized their feelings for each other, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He closed his eyes, and slept.

*****

The man in the front of the Public Records Department gave a nasty stink eye to the three young men waiting to enter, wondering what devious deeds the would want to commit. At least everything was digital now, so not as if they could make a paper mess.

Zero paid the $5 entry fee for the three of them, then they made their way into one of the computer rooms. He gave copies of the photos he had to the other two. "Scan those into the computer, and see if there are any matches, living or dead, human or robot. We want every possible suspect on our list."

They each went to their own computer, doing as told. Zero scanned the first photo of his mother at his computer, and got an instant match. Sumiko Arikawa, a stay-at-home mother of four. She was an orphan immigrant, being found as a baby on a boat coming into the country. She grew up without any parents, never being adopted, and left the orphanage when she was 17, with a young man of the same age.

The man ended up as her husband, as his photo accompanied their marriage certificate. His name was Nikkō Senshi, and he disappeared after the birth of their final child. Zero checked the records of the "children". They were all basically the same. Born at a clinic, perfect health, went missing when Sumiko died, presumed dead.

He scanned the photo of Peter, and got the same record. He searched for a match, and surprisingly, he got one. A robot, employed under Erik Blaze, and made by him for his son. The young robot had the same stunning red eyes as the baby photo, and looking into them reminded Zero of the fire, of how he thought that it was started by him.

There was an address, so Zero printed all the files on the "robot". Axl then spoke up. "I got something." Zero went over to his computer, watching the screen as Axl read it aloud for them to hear. "Mega Man is the match, if his current photo was regressed a bunch of years. A robot made and employed by Yuichiro Hikari."

Zero's eyes widened at the address. "He lives in the same city as this other match!" He printed the files. "They lived in the same city, and they never met.... Well, this makes it easier." He glanced at X. "Any matches, buddy?"

"This one only brings up the files you have." He held up Bass's photo, and gestured to the screen. Zero sighed. "It was apparently a big fire... it makes sense that one wouldn't survive.... At least we have two people we can go find."

"Do you think they really are your brothers?" Axl asked. Zero bit his lip. "....I'm not so sure. But I hope they are. I want to meet my brothers...."

They paid for what they printed, and left the building. The man in the front waited until they were fully gone, before getting his cell phone and heading to the bathroom. He locked it behind him, then dialed a number. Only two rings sounded before the person on the other end picked up.

"What is it this time, Surēbu?"

"Sir, three kids came and searched up the Arikawa documents."

"Why are you bothering me for this?"

"Because, one might be one of her missing kids."

The line went silent for a long time. Then, "If they come back, apprehend them. I'll send my men to scope the city and take them. Send over the surveillance footage right now."

"Yes sir..."

The other man hung up on his lackey, then answered an awaiting call. "What is it?"

"Sir, I was doing my normal rounds when I noticed something strange. Like, Arikawa strange."

"What is it?"

"The Earth Element. They were here. These plants were dead yesterday and now the motel is covered by them, trying to get into one of the rooms."

"......I will send my men to your location. Make sure they don't get away."

"Yes sir!"

He hung up, then pressed a button on the phone. "Kōgeki, send Ēteru down here. Tell him to be ready for possible fighting."

"Will do sir~" Replied a nasally voice, and not ten minutes passed before a soldier clad in black armor entered the room, standing in a stoic manner. He was rather thin and short, but he was his best soldier for the job. "Ēteru, we may have one of the elements alive and nearby. I need you to retrieve him."

"Yes sir." The voice was mechanical and cold, and they departed, to go retrieve one of the brothers for his master to have as a prize.

*****

The trio of friends retired to their motel room in the early afternoon, eating some sandwiches and packing up the food, leaving dinner out. Zero went over to the window, where the vines and leaves were trying to push open the window. He placed his hands on the glass, closing his eyes.

"Why are you trying to get in? I am alright and well." He told them, smiling as they started receding. But then, a bird smashed through the glass, causing Zero to let out a cry of surprise. Axl gasped in horror, as X jumped. The bird was a sparrow, and it twitched, before getting up and flying over to Zero, landing on his shoulder.

"You're in grave danger! Run while you can!" It squawked. Zero frowned, touching its bloodied wing. "What? Danger? You're hurt, let me help you."

"It can talk?" X asked, eyeing the glass with a wary look. Zero glanced at him. "Um... well, to me it can. It has to do with my ability. And it just said we're in danger." Axl looked around. "We should leave.... I don't feel safe anymore...."

"Axl, don't worry, it's just a bird-" X began, but then there was a banging at the door. "Open up!! Hotel management!" A gruff voice growled, and Zero felt a chill run through him. He remembered the gunshot, the men who killed his mother.

"Axl's right.... We need to leave." He whispered, then he called out in a feminine voice, "One moment~! I just got out of the shower~!" They retrieved their bags quickly, heading to the window. Zero held out a hand, calling out to the plants to help them leave. A tree across the road slowly bent towards the window, forming a bridge for them. Axl and X hopped out first, crossing carefully.

Zero started to climb out, but the door was kicked down, and soldiers stormed into the room. "Get them! They're escaping!" Zero firmly held onto the branch. "Hang on guys!!" He cried out, then the tree launched them into the air and towards the nearby forest.

Ēteru growled, and pushed his way to the front of the soldiers. "Try to keep up." He hissed, then he ran and jumped out the window, calling for the winds to carry him. And they did. He went in the same direction as the three, keeping a keen eye out for them.

Zero grunted as they landed on the tops of bushy, leafy trees, which cradled the fall. The tree let them down slowly, before resuming its normal stance. Axl was trembling, and X was breathing heavily. "Zero.... a little... more of a warning.... next time, okay?"

"No time.... the men that killed my mother were there. I had to get us out of there." He stood up, dusting off his clothes. "We need to move fast. We need to find my brothers before they do. Their lives depend on it...."

"This... is insane..." X laughed as he helped Axl stand. "Sorry buddy.... did the flight scare ya?" Axl only nodded, trying to not scream once more. They started walking, and Zero felt at home. Surrounded by nature.... it was a dream.

*****

Ēteru growled as he tried to look through the trees but he knew he had lost them. The Earth would never betray its own child, so he would have manually find them. He couldn't return to his master unless he did. They already lost all tracks of the other three, and now that he had one of the brothers so close yet so far.... He would be beaten if he returned without the brother.

He had the winds slowly lower him into the woods, then touched one of the trees. He asked it to direct the soldiers the way he went, then he started walking. It would take awhile, but he would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!


	10. Ch. 6

Proto sighed as he stared at all the photos, still in disbelief of the truth. Human. A human with strange, dangerous abilities. Did his brothers have those abilities? Were they even alive? Presumed dead wasn't exactly dead, so there could be a chance that they were alive.

He sighed softly, rolling over and facing the metal wall of his bedroom. He had to go find them. There was a slight chance they might be alive, and he wanted to take that chance. He wanted to find them and have his family back.

Once that was decided, he began packing. He would leave in the middle of the night, so that he wouldn't have to explain himself. He'd leave a note, thanking them and promising to return and visit them, as they had been the ones to raise him.

When midnight came around, and slowly crept from his room, backpack slung over his shoulder. He hadn't taken more than five steps before Chaud whispered from his room next door, "Wait." He was fully dressed, and he had a backpack as well. "I'm going with you."

"Chaud, you can't." Proto turned to face him. "You have a life here. I have to go find my family."

"I want to help."

"Chaud, you're 16. It's not even legal for you to leave."

"I don't care. Proto, I grew up with you. I won't let you leave me." He was going to stand his ground, no matter what. Proto sighed gently. He knew how stubborn Chaud could be, so this wouldn't end well unless they agreed on something. "Fine, you can come with me. But only if you ask your dad."

"Proto, he's going to say no."

"Exactly. You know how dangerous I am. What if my brothers are worse?"

"So?" He grabbed his arm. "I grew up with you. You are /my/ brother too!" He had a strong grip, and stronger words that really hit deep within Proto, so he gave a small groan of defeat. "Fine, I'll try to convince your father, but you can only come with me if he says yes."

"Alright, but you have to try your hardest to convince him. Deal?"

"Deal..."

When the morning came, Proto sat down with Erik, explained his intentions and goal, then told him of what Chaud wanted. Erik agreed that Chaud could go, but only if they had a body guard to go with them, so they both would remain safe.

Proto secretly felt relieved and happy that he wouldn't be alone. He wasn't sure if he really could face his brothers all alone, if they were alive. How would they look now? What if they all had a new family and didn't need Proto anymore? What if they didn't remember "Peter" at all?

He pushed his worries back. He was going to go to the Electopia Public Records, and if he couldn't find anything there, he would head to Netopolis Public Records, which had far more records than Electopia.

The body guard they were given was an elderly, proper man who worked with the Blaze family for many years. Proto had his doubts, but Erik assured him that Jasper, the butler, could definitely protect them, as he had protected Erik when he was a young child.

Proto sat in the back of the Cadillac next to Chaud, staring out the window as they drove away from the house he had called home for most of his life. Chaud didn't seem so upset about leaving. He was listening to music on his phone as he browsed the internet, expression soft.

Jasper sat straight up, eyes directed onto the road, attention completely captivated. That left Proto alone with his thoughts, and he didn't really like that. He always got memories of the night where he lost his family, how he only had carefree thoughts and how his fear of doorbells deepened since that night.

Were his brothers even alive still? That was a question that constantly floated through his mind, and it made the doubts about this trip deepen. Was this just a big wild goose chase? The file did say that the bodies of his brothers were never found, so there could have been a chance that they were also rescued from the fire like he was.

He had three brothers, so one had to be alive. Even if only one was alive, he would not stop searching until he discovered what happened to all of them. He was second oldest, so that had to be his duty if the oldest one- Zero -was not searching like Proto was.

And his name. Peter. He had been going by Proto for his entire life with the Blaze family, so how could he just go from one name to another? Maybe his brothers wouldn't mind calling him Proto. They all probably had different names too, so that was going to be hard.

"Shall I put the television on for you, Master ProtoMan?" Jasper asked, never once taking his eyes away from the road stretching before him. Proto let out a "Hm" as an answer, and Jasper took it as a yes. He pressed a button, and a small flat screen extended from Proto's door to rest in front of him. The first channel on was the news, so Proto was going to change it, but then, the current article caught his eye.

"-robot is thought to be the cause of last night's accident, which left three young men in the hospital with critical injuries. A large massive wave extended from the ocean during the Festival of the Sea, and engulfed these boys for nearly a minute, nearly drowning them. Another man and the suspected robot were in the direct path of the wave, but were unharmed. Police are unsure whether they should press charges-"

"Jasper, can you find out who that robot is?" Proto asked in a shaky voice.

"Certainly." And he pressed a few more buttons. The photo of the robot and boy popped up on the screen. "Lan Hikari is the human, and Mega Man is the robot. Do you wish for me to drive to their location?"

"Yes. I think... I think he's one of my brothers."

Jasper nodded curtly, then brought up the coordinates for him to go to. He drove at the exact speed limit, maybe even pushing it sometimes, and they arrived at the home within ten minutes. Chaud looked up and took out an earbud. "Are we already here?"

"No.... I think we found one of my brothers." Proto mumbled, as he unbuckled himself and swiftly got out. Chaud followed, leaving Jasper to wait in the car. The two went up to the door, and Chaud knocked.

A minute passed, then the door cracked open. A woman had answered, and she looked worried. "I'm sorry, the Hikari family is not taking any press questions!" She squeaked, attempting to close the door. Proto put his hand on the door and stopped her.

"We're not the press. Please tell the head of the household that a relative is here to see him..." He told her in a firm voice, and she swiftly backed up, letting the two in. "R-right away sir! Please, sit in the lounge while I go get them!" She practically ran upstairs.

Chaud and Proto sat down, the latter bouncing his foot in anticipation. There was whispered arguing from upstairs, but then a man came out, looking irritated and disheveled. "Go away! I have no relatives!" Proto stood.

"Yes, but your supposed 'robot' does. I may be his brother." The man went pale, then cleared his throat. "Nonsense. His brothers all died in the fire-"

"But their bodies were not found. So please, let me at least meet him. I understand he has some... abilities. I do too."

"....I'll send him down...."

And the man hurried upstairs. It was five minutes before he returned, with a young male behind him. Proto felt a blast of emotion when he saw the boy's eyes, big and blue like the sea. His black hair looked soft, like his mother's. Proto stepped forward, taking a shaky breath. "M-Matthew?"

The boy tensed up, and his eyes widened. He left his guardian's side and went over to Proto, saying in a soft whisper, "Peter?" They came closer to each other, and the boy took a breath. "You're.... like me?"

"Yes...." Peter removed a glove, and let a small flame grow in his hand. "Like you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!


	11. Ch. 7

When he awoke in a dark, cold cave in the early morning, he panicked, because he thought Dr. Wily had pulled a surprise abandonment training again. But feeling around and finding old pastry bags brought him back to reality.

He was in a cave by the city he had explored the night before, and he was never going back to Dr. Wily. He sighed in relief, picking up the trash and stuffing it into his pocket. Well, now that he was going to live in the city.... he should change his looks and get a job. His hair was getting long, so a cut would do it justice.

Bass left the cave, looking around. The green forest surrounded the cave, so It would make an ideal place to live, for now. Maybe the boy at the bakery would hire him. What was his name? Jordan, maybe Jordan would hire him. And Jordan also looked like he knew where to get a hair cut, so he could also ask him about that.

He closed his eyes and called for the winds, and they lifted him up and towards the city. He landed in between the bakery and another store, then he to the entrance. It was closed, but he could see Jordan inside, organizing some cookies in a tray. He knocked on the window, and Jordan looked up, then broke out into a smile.

With some difficulty, he got up and went over, letting Bass in from the cold morning air. The taller male smiled as the delicious scents overtook him. "Hi Barry, what are you doing here so early?" Jordan asked, going back over to the cookies.

Bass shrugged, sitting down on one of the stools at the counter. "I... wanted to ask if.... you knew of a job I could get. I.... just left home, and I don't really have anything." My father didn't really treat me as well as he should have."

Jordan frowned, setting the bagged cookies into a basket. "Oh... well, my wife and I could always use extra help here around the shop. I normally do all the cooking and organizing and she does heavy duty work like scrubbing the ovens and display cases, but if you wanna work for us, you could take over that job, and she'd be able to help me up front. What do you say?"

"That sounds great!" Bass felt a wave of relief, and he smiled softly. "Thank you Jordan."

"No problem. And, if you just left your house, does that mean you don't have a place to stay?"

"Erm... I do... its.... in the outskirts."

"That means the forest. Listen, Barry we have space in our attic if you want to stay there. All it needs is a little cleaning, and it could be a nice room." Jordan smiled. "What do you say? No rent or anything."

"I... I guess..." He shrugged. "I am sort of living in a cave, so that works."

"Great. Now, as your first job, can ya sweep the dust off the patio outside? I'm gonna go tell Rin that we have a new employee." And Jordan went into the back room.

Bass grabbed the broom from its place from behind the door, then stepped out onto the grayish patio. He began sweeping, but then an idea popped into his head. He closed his eyes, calling the winds to come and help.

A strong gust swept by him, and the patio was white within seconds, clean from the thick layers of dirt. He smiled softly, then went back inside, setting the broom back in its spot. He sat back down, waiting patiently.

Jordan returned with a big, beautiful woman with a strong jaw and stronger arms, and the smaller looked surprised. "Done already?" Bass nodded, then Jordan smiled. "Wow, you work fast."

He then gestured to Bass. "Rin, this is Barry, our new employee. Barry, this is Rin, my soon-to-be wife." Rin smiled broadly, then waved, speaking in fluent Japanese.

"She said you look like you work good," Jordan translated, and Bass nodded. "A-arigato, Rin-San..." Bass stuttered. His knowledge of other languages was great, but he didn't know how to really respond to compliments.

Rin nodded, then went over to the display stands, opening it and taking out the old pastries. Bass tilted his head. "What do you do with those?"

"We give them away for free. Take as much as you want, Barry~" Jordan giggled. "Can you come out back and sweep the back porch too?"

"Of course." Bass grabbed the broom, following Jordan out. "How did you and Rin meet? She seems really nice."

Jordan blushed as he and Bass sat down on the chairs on the porch. "Well.... We met at a support group two years ago for homeless transgender people. I was one of the volunteer helpers, and she was one of our newer members.

"Up until then, she lived in a shelter, but she couldn't really be herself. They were not accepting at that shelter. So I offered her a room with me, and we starting living together. I had opened the bakery around that time, and she worked for me.

"Then, we started dating. We got engaged a year later, then we married about ten months ago. Around four months ago, we decided to have a baby, so now, here we are."

"You're p-pregnant?" Bass stuttered, eyes flickering towards Jordan's belly. The smaller male laughed. "Yeah, I am. Planned, as I said. We wanted to add someone to our family before either of us fully transition."

Bass nodded. Jordan placed a hand on their stomach. "But I shouldn't bore you with all this."

"No no no! Its nice. I was adopted, so I never knew my family. Thank you again for letting me live here."

"No problem Barry." Jordan stood. "I should go open up shop."

"Alright~ I'll get started on this." Bass got up as well. "By the way, I know I already have been asking a lot of you, but... do you think you could cut my hair sometime."

"Of course~ And don't worry about asking for anything. We're happy to help." He smiled and went inside. Bass waited until he was completely gone before again calling the winds to help.

In a strong gust that tipped over a chair,the dust was taken away and towards the forest to resettle. Bass righted the chair, sighing softly. He felt a little bit bad to have the wind help him with such little things, but it cleared the dust so well. He wanted to help Jordan and Rin a lot. He did owe them.

*****

"Wake up!!" Wily kicked open Bass's door, turning the lights and storming to the bed. "Get up!! We're late for a broadcast!" He threw the blankets off the bed.

It was empty. Wily screeched. "Where is he!?" He looked at the robots following him. "Find him now!!" They sped off, leaving Wily alone. He gripped the sheets, growling to himself. His prize was gone. What was he to do? He needed to find him. Bass was wanted by many, this he knew. Why would the boy leave? He owed so much to Wily!

He went into his office, rummaging through the drawers until he found a memory chip. He took it over to his lab, going down into the testing area. There, a very lifelike robot laid on a table. It was what Wily had been working on for the long 15 years that had passed since he found Bass.

It was similar to the body of a teenage boy, or a young adult. His skin was pale, the same shade of Bass's, and his blue eyes were wide open, a dull color that would soon resemble the sky. His black hair was so lifelike, it was amazing.

It was his pride and joy. Worth almost as much as Bass. It was the striking image of what Matthew Arikawa would look like if he was alive. It was his key to getting Bass back.

He had programmed a basic personality into the chip, as well as an extensive knowledge. It would convince Bass to do whatever he wanted. And right now, that included returning.

Wily put the chip into a hidden port on the side of it's head, then used the remote inside of his watch to turn it on. It twitched, then blinked, its chest rising and falling.

He sat up, looking towards Wily. "What is your first order, Master?" It sounded like a typical boy too. Bass would never know the difference.

"Find your 'brother'." He sent the image into the robot's brain. "Convince him to return. You are his little brother. I found you outside of the facility, begging for shelter. You agreed to be my soldier if I let you look for Bass."

Wily snapped, and a basic robot approached with lightweight armor for "Matthew". The robot took it, and changed into them. "Yes, Master." And he went off quickly, to find Bass.

Wily sniggered to himself. Bass had expressed how much he loved Matthew. He would definitely be totally under Wily's control with the robot at his side.

He went upstairs, wondering if there was time for morning tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~!! I really like them. ^0^


	12. Ch. 8

It had been two days since the Festival of the Sea. Yuichiro forbade Mega from leaving the house, and even limited his alone time with Lan. He was clearly terrified that whatever happened to those boys would happen to Lan, although the teen begged to diifer.

He knew Mega would never hurt him. He didn't hurt him then, and he wouldn't hurt him now. He tried to explain to his dad what he knew, but Yuichiro dismissed it as him "being a teenager". It hurt Lan that his dad didn't believe him, but what could he do? Haruka couldn't convince him otherwise, and Mega wasn't even putting up a fight.

Mega, in fact, had barricaded himself in his room, not coming out for anything or anyone. He didn't want them to get hurt by his uncontrollable power. He had never used his power around the ocean, so he didn't know how strong he was. It was terrifying.

He was in the bathroom connected to his room, lying in the tub, submerged in water. His eyes were dull as he stared at the ceiling, trying to recreate what he felt when he was in the ocean. It was never the same. There wasn't that wind element either. The breeze.... it was like a lost love.

He wished his family never died in that fire. Yeah, he would have never met Lan, but he wouldn't be so confused now. They would have all the answers, he was sure. He wouldn't be the only one like this. He turned onto his side, curling up and sighing.

He only knew one name out of everyone in his birth family. Bass. That name resonated in his mind, bringing a pain to his chest and tears to his eyes. Where was Bass now? Probably dead. All of them were dead. He had to accept that.

And he had to leave. Lan was not safe while Mega walked the land. He would go to the ocean and live there. He felt so much more at home there than anything. With decision in mind, he rose from the water, willing the liquid to exit his clothes. He stepped out dry, draining the tub and heading over to his clothes.

He picked something short and tight for summer waters and something long and flowy for winter waters. He dressed into the summer clothing, then headed over to the window. He was wondering how he would get out from the top floor when there was a knock at his door.

"Mega Man, there is.... someone here for you." It was Yuichiro. Mega panicked. What if it was the police? He had to jump out and hope it wouldn't hurt so much. "I don't wanna see anyone!!" He called, as he pushed the window open.

"Mega Man, he says he's your brother-" Lan began, but his father loudly hushed him. "If you don't want to see him, I-"

Mega threw open the door, staring at the two of them. "My... brother?" He asked in a small voice. Lan nodded eagerly, but one look from his father made him dart back to his room. Yuichiro sighed, rubbing his temples. "He claims to be your brother, but really, understand that they all died-"

"I wanna meet him!" He told him quickly. "I want to make sure myself!"

"....Alright.... but stay behind me. He might be some wierdo." Yuichiro headed downstairs, Mega following close behind. Waiting in the living was someone who reminded Mega of a white fire, strong and fiery. Their white hair was familiar, as well as their red eyes. Sort of like Bass's, but not exact.

The man took a sharp breath when he saw Mega, and he took a step forward. "M-Matthew?"

Mega tensed up, and his eyes widened. He left Yuichiro's side and went over to the man, saying in a soft whisper, "Peter?" They came closer to each other, and Mega took a breath. "You're.... like me?"

"Yes...." The man removed a glove and let a small flame grow in his hand. "Like you~"

Then he remembered.

Peter, his older brother. He was smart, and often set things on fire when Mother wasn't looking. It wasn't nice, but Mega didn't want to be a tattle tale. He thought Peter had set the fire, but that was not the case. Peter wasn't capable of such a thing at such a young age.

Mega swayed lightly at the rush of memories, nearly falling over. The man caught him with his gloved hand, swiftly putting on the other glove. "Woah there. You alright Matthew?"

"Uh huh... C-Call me Mega...." The younger said in a daze.

"Well then call me Proto...." He helped Mega sit on the couch, then sat on the couch opposite to him. Mega couldn't stop staring at Proto, in disbelief. His brother.... here in the flesh. And he had proof. He could control fire, and Mega could control water. What were his other brothers like? Maybe Proto would remember.

"Mega... its... so nice to finally meet you... After all these years." Proto smiled gently. "I had no idea whether you would be alive or not.... And I'm glad you survived the fire."

"Do you know if the others are alive?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. Proto looked away. He saw the ocean in his younger brother's eyes. It reminded him of how he saw the vast forests in Zero's eyes. Zero... was he alive? He was the oldest, so he might have had as much of a chance as Proto.

When his older brother didn't answer, Mega felt a pang in his heart. "Oh... you don't know." Proto shook his head. "I only learned a few days ago that I had brothers. You're the first one I have met."

"Then we need to find the others. I wanna go look for them." Mega stood. "We should go look for them together. They might still be alive."

"I was heading to the Electopia Public Records Office to see if they had any files, then I was going to go Netopolis's Records. If you want to, you can come with me."

"I wanna go too!" Lan ran downstairs, past his father who tried to grab him. "Where Mega Man goes, I go!"

"Don't even think about it, Lan!" Yuichiro hissed. "I will not allow you to go with them!"

"Why dad? I'm pretty sure I can handle myself~" Lan huffed. Before Yuichiro could answer, Proto stood. "I assume your father does not want you to go with us because we are 'dangerous'. Because we have special abilities, and that anything new is threatening. Because we are 'scary' for being born with these powers." He gave a innocent smile, internally grinning at Yuichiro's face.

"B-but... Yes, exactly. Mega Man showed us at the festival that he can't control his powers. He is dangerous, Lan-"

"We were being attacked by these guys dad! They had a knife. I want to go with him! I'll be safe! Please, let me go!!" Lan went over to Mega and hugged him. "I don't want to be alone all day. You guys are never home."

Yuichiro sighed as he visibly considered his choice. "We talk with your mother first. It's a maybe right now." And he went upstairs.

The talk with Haruka was tearful, but she agreed that as long as Lan called home everyday, he could go. So, Lan and Mega packed for the trip, and Proto discussed it with Jasper, who agreed that he could watch two more of them.

"Lan, Mega, this is my adoptive brother, Chaud Blaze. Chaud, this is Lan Hikari my brother Matthew." Proto introduced them, and Lan felt his cheeks heat up when Chaud shook his hand. 'Wow... he's cute....' Lan thought, looking down at his feet.

They got back into the car, fitting just at comfortably. Chaud asked Mega questions about his abilities as they drove off. Proto sat in the front, sighing as he looked out the window.

"Something troubling you, Master Proto?" Jasper asked, merging onto the highway. Proto shrugged. "I.... guess..." He mumbled. "It's just... I don't know if this is just a wild goose chase."

"Master Proto, you found one of the boys you call brother. We will find the other two, rest assured."

"Thank you....." He smiled. "That helps..."

Unbeknownst to the boys, a sleek, silver car started following them. Jasper noticed it, and his grip on the wheel tightened. Maybe he should call for some help. He would have to wait until they were at a light however. They'd be fine... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~! I really like them~!! ^0^


	13. Ch. 9

They camped in a clearing, using dead leaves and dry twigs to build up the fire and surrounding it by rocks. Zero had the grass recede from the fire so the earth wouldn't be hurt as badly, and Axl used a lighter to start the fire.

X passed out some food, some cold turkey sandwiches for him and Axl, and cheese and tomato for Zero, who had always been a vegetarian. They ate in silence, still a bit shaken from the events that took place only earlier that day.

Zero had a feeling someone would go after him if he looked into his past, but he had no idea that he would accidentally drag his two best friends into it. Maybe they should go home. He set down his sandwich on its wrapper, and opened his mouth to suggest it.

"You know, today was actually pretty boring until those guys showed up." X grinned softly. "We haven't been on the run together in forever. This is gonna get pretty exciting, I hope...." Axl nodded, giving them a thumbs up since his mouth was full.

Zero hesitated. Would they still be willing to come along at the chance of death? "Guys... these are the guys who killed my mother.... This is probably going to get dangerous. They didn't even care that the fire would've killed my brothers and I, and that was when we were children.... They might ki.... hurt you guys if you help me."

"So?" X sat up more. "I always wanted to get into some action. I love risks."

"And I do need to grow a backbone." Axl mumbled. "What better way to do it than accompany my best friends on a goal that will probably kill us?"

"Now you're talking, Axl!!" X laughed softly. Zero couldn't help but smile. He was so glad he had friends who were willing to die for him. "Thanks guys.... now, we should head to bed. There's a lot of ground we need to cover if we want to get out of the forest."

X and Axl both nodded, and Zero extinguished the fire with his bottle of water. They were plunged into darkness. He could hear the other two shuffle around, as they got comfortable on the plushy grass. Zero curled up, smiling as he felt the plants below him tangle around his fingers. He was in a place wonderful. Sleep came quickly.

*****

He awoke as a cold breeze went over him, shivering in the darkness of early morning. Zero sat up, pulling away from the Earth's embrace as he looked over to his friends. They were huddling for warmth, shivering as well. He stood, brushing dirt off his pants as he went over to them.

"X... Axl... we should head out while its still dark...." He whispered as he shook them awake. X groaned, sitting up and yawning. "Now? I can barely see anything... and it's freezing." Axl stirred beside him, sitting up and blinking rapidly to wake himself up.

"Yes now. If someone is looking for us, we should move as much as we can." Zero helped X stand, then helped Axl up. The latter glanced at the fire pit. "Zero, shouldn't we cover our traces?" He asked.

"You're right Axl." Zero stood before the fire pit, closing his eyes as he focused. He asked the Earth to hide any signs that they were there, and it complied. The fire pit sank into the ground, being covered up by more dirt and grass. Zero smiled, patting the spot where the fire pit once stood, and then headed to where X and Axl waited.

The trio continued walking, silent as the light of the day slowly came. They walked for three hours, talking occasionally, until they came upon a road leading down to an underground city.

"Wow..." X mumbled. "That... looks cool."

"We should restock our supplies here, and maybe rest for awhile..." Zero suggested, and they all started to walk down into the dimly lit tunnel, towards the city in the caves. Each of their footsteps echoed eerily, and it sent chills down Zero's spine. He didn't want to be here. Every instinct was telling him to leave. He felt like he couldn't breath.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Axl asked. His voice echoed in the tunnel. He had noticed Zero looked very pale and sickly suddenly. Zero nodded weakly, unable to answer because he felt like his throat was closing up.

He couldn't think properly. He couldn't breath. The walls were closing in on them. Where were they? Why couldn't he breathe? He tried to call for help, but only a weak squeak came out. His face felt hot, and he heard more eerie echos. Then, he fell back, his world going black.

It was awhile before he came to, and he was lying in a bed, a cold, wet cloth on his forehead. He was in a bedroom, and he heard faint chatter from another room. Where were his friends? Where was he? What had happened? Zero removed the cloth from his head, placing it on a napkin on the nightstand as he sat up.

He fixed the bed before he slowly ventured out. He could hear Axl and X talking, and the voice of an elderly woman. He didn't show himself just yet. He listened carefully to what they were speaking about.

"...used to go play outside in a thorn bush I had in my yard. I always told him no, but he seemed to like it when he could go in the thorniest bush and none of us could reach him. I always thought it was funny how he was never pricked."

"Well, he does have that special ability."

"I know... He looks like his mother. Same face shape, ya know. The youngest two had her hair, black as night. There was never a day that went by when I wasn't wondering what would have happened if I hadn't gone out to visit my mother that evening..."

Zero stepped out, face an expression of surprise. "You... you knew my mother?" He asked. Axl and X sat on a couch, both holding mugs of hot chocolate. Sitting across from them was a woman of sixty or so, with brown hair and eyes, wearing a house coat over scrubs.

"Oh, Zero dear, you're awake. Come, sit with your friends, help yourself to some hot cocoa~" She gestured for him to sit, and he did, accepting a mug from Axl. "You... knew my mother?" He repeated, blowing on the hot drink.

"Why yes, darling. I'm so glad I found you.... I can tell you what happened that night. My name is Emily." The woman smiled gently. Zero took a sip of his drink.

"How did you find me?"

"You collapsed Zero!" Axl squeaked. "We carried you to the city and thankfully, she was there. Coincidence that she knows your mother, huh?"

"Yes.... fate, I may say..." Emily nodded, drinking her tea. "Claustrophobia. The most extreme case I've seen. Must have been from when you got trapped in a ditch at school. I always knew you shouldn't have started pre-school that early."

"How do you know my mom?" Zero asked, eager for answers. Emily smiled as she set her glass down.

"I was the one who delivered all of you. Sumiko was a sweet, shy little girl when you were born. Barely 19, she was definitely scared. I was the head doctor of the pregnancy and birth department, and I was 32 at the time. She grabbed onto my arm and told me that you were special, and that she was scared.

"So, when you were born, I oversaw all the tests on you, to make sure you were healthy. Sumiko and I became close while you both were in the hospital. We kept in touch after you both left. It was by her second birth when I understood what she meant by special.

"I was in the nursery with your brother Peter when the fire started. He began crying, and his little fists set on fire. He set the whole nursery on fire. I feel so sorry for all the babies who were lost that day. I picked up Peter and held him as the fire raged around us. I had promised Sumiko he'd be safe.

"We were both unharmed. Sumiko asked me to be the GodMother of you two and any other children she had in the future. I agreed. And I helped her raise all of you. Your father never came around while I was there. She told me it was because she and him were forbidden to be seen together. I thought it was a bunch of baloney, but I trusted her.

"Bass was born and Matthew were the next ones I helped her birthe. She loved all of you dearly. She told me after Matthew was born, that her husband was dying. I didn't know how to react, but I did console her.

"Then, she called me, telling me she had born a fifth son-"

"A fifth one!?" Zero stood abruptly. "You're saying my mother had a fifth son?!"

"Zero, please sit. Yes, you did. But he was only a year old when the fire happened, and he didn't show any abilities like you and your other brothers had. He most likely perished when Sumiko did. I'm sorry."

Zero stared at her for a second, before sitting and staring down at his hands. His fifth brother wasn't in the records because he had be born at his house. There would have been no traces of him for Zero to find. He would have gone his whole life thinking he had only three brothers. "Emily... did you know his name?"

"Lumine. She said it was Lumine. And that he was going to help you four. With what, I can't be sure. He was a normal baby. Was apparently premature too." She took another sip of her tea. "You boys cannot stay here long. I know someone is after you, and if he finds you.... He will kill you, and any in his way."

She stood. "I can go into the city and buy any supplies you need."

"Emily, we'll be fine..." Zero assured her. "We don't want you to do anymore than you already have. We can keep in touch if you want?"

"Why yes.... I'd like that... Let me get my phone number for you boys..."

Emily gave them her house phone number, and $50 extra dollars. She also gave Zero a "special elixir" that would help him with his claustrophobia. The trio then left her home, venturing towards the marketplace.

The city was grand, taking up as much space as it could manage in the cave. People bustled around, not paying them any mind. Zero kept his head down, however. If anyone recognized him, he could be in trouble. They needed to stay away from the man chasing them.

They stepped into a supermarket, Axl getting a cart and leading the way. X followed close behind, but Zero slowed, turning his head to glance at the entrance to the plant nursery. Maybe.... he could buy a little friend to accompany them. Before he knew it, he was walking to the nursery, staring straight ahead.

The smell of earth and grass reached him as he stepped in, and he inhaled the scent happily, running his fingers over the leaf of the nearest plant. It responded, growing out slightly and trying to wrap around his wrist. Zero chuckled, pulling his hand away and walking slowly down the aisle, examining all the plants.

Near the end was a pot filled with a few climbing clematis flower, slightly wilted. It was small, and barely clinging onto the tiny lattice wall it was given. Zero lifted the pot, frowning. "You need more sunlight and fresh air.... Don't you?" He held the pot with one arm, touching its petals with his free hand and trying to coax it to rise.

Another frown came upon him when he felt that it was too sick to properly rise. It needed to be treated first. Well that could be arranged. He headed towards the checkout, humming a gentle song to the flowers.

Then, the ceiling above shattered, as someone came through it. Zero gasped, swiftly calling upon one of the bigger climbing flowers to shield him. It did, creating a wall around him. He took a shaky sigh, but then gasped as the walls suddenly withered away, succumbing to a nearby flame.

Ēteru stood on the other side of the nursery, holding a red flame in his palm. "A child of Earth will never be betrayed by its mother element...." He chuckled, closing his hand and extinguishing the fire. "But those elements you don't have will betray you. You can thank the winds~" And he lunged at Zero, tossing another flame at him.

Zero jumped out of the way, but not before the flame touched his arm. He shrieked in pain, watching in horror as the affected spot started to wither like a burnt weed. He crawled underneath a counter, as the plants tried to shield him more. Ēteru laughed, sending more fire towards the plants.

When Zero was not there, he cursed, looking under the counter and discovering a small hole leading to the outside. He slammed his fist onto the counter, touching the injured plants with his other hand. "Let me go." He commanded, and they split apart the wall, letting him jump out.

Zero was still no where in sight. He growled, asking the winds to help him find him. They did not respond, unable to work so deep underground. Ēteru screamed in anger, heading towards the exit of the city. The other must have already left.

Axl and X quickly bought their stuff, and ran out to see the commotion, but it was already over. They found Zero hiding under a car, shivering, pale, and clutching a flower pot. His left arm was blackening, and he was struggling to breathe. They carried him back to Emily's house, but she told them that he needed to return to the forest. So they did that, carrying back the way they came and underneath the nearest tree, giving him a sip of the elixir.

The shaking male gasped as he felt the grass beneath him, and he silently begged it to help. He pushed the pot towards Axl. "Put her in the sun... she needs the sun..." He choked out, coughing and wincing.

"Zero.... what about you?" Axl asked.

"We should put them both in the sun....?" X suggested, and Axl nodded. They dragged him by his feet, laying him out in the slowly dying sunlight and putting the pot beside him. X was pacing, as Axl sat beside Zero, trying to see if he was getting better.

Zero closed his eyes, lightly touching the Clematis flowers. 'Please....' he thought, as they light dimmed more and more. 'Please.... help this flower live... just be daylight a little longer.... I don't care if I die... let her live...'

Then, the blackness of his arm started rapidly receding, the wound healing and the strength returning to his body. Axl gasped. "X, look! He's getting better! And so is the flower!"

Zero opened his eyes, groaning softly. "Is she okay?" He asked, trying to sit up. Axl pushed him back. "Yeah... the flower looks a lot better... you need rest too though. X, help me start a fire." He stood, and the two went to go find rocks, not straying too far away.

The child of Earth turned over, smiling softly as the Clematis flower tried to reach for him. He placed his hand on the pot, and the vines gripped him, as if in thanks. "I think... I'll name you Clementine.... because it sounds a bit like Clematis. Is that okay?" He spoke softly, still exhausted.

The vines squeezed tighter, then loosened. It spoke to him in a language only he knew. He giggled as it agreed. "Alright Clementine.... let's get some sleep... we'll have more time to sunbathe tomorrow...." And he was very quickly asleep.

*****

Ēteru growled as he searched the woods, asking the winds over and over to guide him to the Earth Child. But the trees refused to let the winds enter their domain, as they had violated their trust. This was unbelievable.

He then received a call from his Master. A chill went through him, and he answered. "Yes, Master?"

"Ēteru, I have been told that you have still failed to retrieve my prize."

"I'm on his trail as we speak-"

"Hush. Let my men find them for now. You must return for punishment."

"....Yes... Master...."

His Master hung up, and with fear in his heart, he asked the winds to take him home. They complied, although, they seemed hesitant too. They might be taking their leader to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys~! I love them~!!


	14. Ch. 10

The Electopia Public Records Office was a dingy little place. Although everything was on the computers now, they hadn't bothered to fix up the building itself. Proto could smell mold as soon as they went in. He wrinkled his nose, but didn't complain. He was here to find his brothers, not critic the cleanliness of this place.

"Scan these pictures onto the computers, tell me if they match anyone at all. A small lead is better than no lead." He handed out the photos, and they each went to a computer. Proto sat down, wincing as the lumpy chair creaked with each movement. God, this place was a mess.

Proto picked up the photo he chose, the one of his older brother Zero. His hands were actually shaking from anticipation. as he set the photo down in the scanner, and pressed the Scan button. Within seconds, the machines whirred to life, and swiftly ran through all the files in the system. He stared at the screen with hope, shaking in his chair.

A big red box appeared, saying no matches could be found. His heart sank. He should have known that this small place had nothing. He sighed, pulling the photo out of the scanner and placing it back in the file besides him. He then rested his elbows on the desk, placing his head in his hands and staring blankly at the box.

It took the others only a few moments to scan theirs, and pull up any information they could. Mega got nothing about Bass. Chaud and Lan only got current info they already knew. As they filed back into the car, a chill ran through the oldest boy. He looked around, wondering why he felt so.... nervous. He shook his head, sitting in the car and sighing.

They headed off, driving towards the city limits. They would drive to Netopolis, and hopefully pull of information there. Proto leaned back, staring out the window and at the ocean. It reminded him of home, although water was dangerous to him. His hand wandered to his side, and met with the hand of his younger brother, who squeezed it tightly.

Mega was nervous. It was obvious by how he trembled lightly, how his eyes of the ocean were dark, like a stormy sea. His face was set into a small frown, and he was deep in thought. Proto smiled gently at him, turning back to stare out the window.

Jasper kept his eye on his mirrors, watching the silver car that had been following them. He had taken various turns to deter it, but it kept on his tail. He was getting nervous, and worried for the boys in his car. He sped up, eyes flickering back to the road. He needed to find someplace to park, then he would take care of whoever was there.

After ten tense minutes, he pulled into a gas station. "Rest stop boys. Use the restroom, and pick out some snacks for the road. I will be in after in after I put the gas in~" He told them, and they all hurried inside of the store.

With them gone, he got out, watching as the silver car pulled in. It parked on the other side of the gas station, and he strolled over to it, arms behind his back. "Hello sir!" He greeted, as the man stepped out.

The man seemed taken aback by the greeting, and he grumbled a simple, "Get out of my way." He was clad in all black, his eyes the only thing visible. The irises were black as well.

Jasper smiled gently. "I couldn't help but notice you were following my car. All I have with me are children. What exactly did you want? Money? I have none. My kids? That would make you a pedophile."

Rage flashed in the man's eyes, and he swiftly pulled a knife from his pocket, lunging at Jasper. The butler was ready, and he sidestepped swiftly, bringing his elbow into the man's back.

A grunt left the assailaint, and he spun to face Jasper, lifting his hand. Nearby shadows ripped from their place, and tangled around the man's hand, forming a sword. Jasper's eyes widened, and straightened, calling the shadows himself. They obeyed to the command of him, whipping around him and forming a sword as well.

The man's eyes widened. "...You're a child of the shadows as well."

"I'm related to the shadows, not exactly a child. I am far more powerful. I suggest you leave us be, or I will be forced to cut you down where you stand." Jasper's voice was firm, and he looked dead serious.

The man scoffed, releasing his shadows. "Fine. I'll go for now. But give this to Zero." He pulled a box from his pocket, tossing it at Jasper before vanishing into a shadow.

The old butler sighed, releasing his weapon as he caught the box. He stuck it in his pocket, making a mental note to inspect it later. He went back to the pump, putting a few gallons into the car before heading inside of the store to buy those treats. He needed a glass of wine.

From atop a building, another man watched, black hair falling over his red eyes. He smiled, jumping down and heading down an alley. His brother was certainly getting better at fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views and love~ Leave a comment!


End file.
